Queen Rosalind
' Queen Rosalind '(Adalhaid Leisel Rosalind Sofie; 3 May 1819 – 8 June 1872) was queen of the Kingdom of Guerrini from 30 June 1837 until her death in 1872. The daughter of King Albrecht and his queen consort, Elisabeth of Duchesne, and born in Kohler Palace, Kohler, Guerrini, Rosalind was immediately heir to the throne upon her birth. In 1850, she married the handsome and charming Prince Anselm of Atan. By 1850, the latter had six children, all of whom survived to adulthood. Biography ' ' 1819–37: Early life Princess Adalhaid Liesel Rosalind Sofie, known as "Rose" to her immediate family, was born on 3 May 1819 at 11:34 P.M., to King Albrecht of the Kingdom of Guerrini (Albrecht Ulrich; born 5 November 1795), the only son of King Ulrich V, and Queen Elisabeth of the Kingdom of Guerrini (Elisabeth Anne-Marie; born 29 November 1798), the fourth child and second daughter of Gotz, Duke of Garver. Rosalind was named for her mother's favorite sister, Adalhaid, who, at the time, was suffering from diphtheria. She was named Leisel after her mother (as Leisel was the German form of Elisabeth), Rosalind after her father's mother, Rosalind of Lariviere, and Sofie after the lovely, beautiful, and bubbly German governess, Sofie Henlein. Rosalind's siblings, at the time, were Princess Elisabeth, Princess Katharina, and Prince Izaak, all of whom were her half-siblings, as her mother was married before, to a German prince. Her governess was Eleonore Dresdner, who tutored Rosalind in politics (which was vital, as she was to become queen upon her father's death), arithmetic, english, grammar, writing, and various other subjects. The tutoring was successful, and Rosalind was deemed highly intelligent and shrewd. In 1821, Rosalind's favorite sister, Princess Margaretha was born, and the two grew emotionally attached to each other. Three years later, Princess Viktoria was born. Rosalind did not favour Viktoria, and the two had numerous rows. In April 1830, King Albrecht and Queen Elisabeth invited the Duke of Wyrick, his wife, and their four children to the Kingdom of Guerrini. They arrive towards the end of the month. Rosalind takes a great liking to Prince Anselm, and, fortunately, the feeling is mutual. She also becomes good friends with his younger sisters, Princess Alexandra of Wyrick and Princess Roswitha of Wyrick. Rosalind describes the visit in her diary entry: "The Duke of Wyrick arrived here in three days. He told us that it was a long, tiring journey, and that he couldn't wait to get some rest. Anselm and his sisters were more optimistic I think, greeting me most kindly. How I could not wait to befriend them! At breakfast the next morning, the duke asked me what I do, recreationally, and I told him that I play the piano and draw. He then asked me to play for him and show him one of my sketches. Later, we went for a walk, and Anselm kissed my hand! He told me that he would look forward to seeing me again! I think that I am attracted to his fine personality, oh, how good he is to me! Alexandra and Roswitha told me all his secrets, and he was confused by our giggles. As they departed, Anselm kissed my hand one last time and we said goodbye. I simply can not wait until we seem them again!" In April 1837, the king grew ill with typhoid, and a regency was expected, as Rosalind was only 17, and the king's health was deteriorating rapidly. The princess spent her afternoons reading to her sick father, nursing him, or taking walks around the garden with him. This was of great comfort to the king, who described his daughter's affection as "greater than anything'"'''. '''On 30 June 1837, he passed away, and Rosalind was deeply affected, crying every night before bed and every morning before breakfast. She was now queen, no longer a princess and no longer under her mother's care. 1837–49: Early reign The new Queen Rosalind's coronation was on 7 July 1838, a year after her father's death.